Moon Riots
On the 6th of July 2193, the once peaceful separatist movement on the moon to make it a sovereign nation turned violent went one man attacked a riot police officer sent by the IF. Others quickly followed him and they managed to use their overwhelming numbers to subdue the officers, taking their weapons the rioters organized themselves into a small militia and began to march forward into the government building. Upon entering the building they were met with 6 volunteer guards holding rifles who told them to back away and raise their hands, in response to this the rioters open fired killing 4 of the guards and seriously wounding the other two sustaining no casualties for themselves. The small militia moved through the building kidnapping or killing anyone who wouldn't join them. They eventually came to the governor's office and after shooting the two men standing guard they seized the governor himself. By the end of the day the rioters had grown in number to a small army, and had seized control of the spaceports, now that they controlled the passage to and from Earth they hunted down the rest of the IF soldiers and volunteer guards, killing or capturing those who resisted. One man named Silas Hanks emerged as the leader of the small army and declared the moon a sovereign nation the very next morning. In a message to IF central command back on Earth he stated: “I Silas Hanks speak for all who live on the moon, I hereby declare The Lunar Republic a sovereign nation capable of fighting for and governing ourselves.” Attached to this message was a video recording of the public execution of the governor of the moon. Lunar Republic soldiers were now laying down a full ban on the spaceports, and anyone who tried to leave the moon was imprisoned. The LR soldiers were quick to go from a democratic force to supporting a full fledged authoritarian regime, with regular raids on houses to steal supplies and not tolerating the people speaking out against this new government in any way. On the 15th of July 2193 “Operation Veni Domum” was put into effect and 35 teams of IF Special Forces landed on remote parts of the moon, over the course of the month they went into the city and escorted civilians back to the waiting spaceships they arrived on. During this extraction some of the IFSF teams got greedy, many of them saw an opportunity to seize some valuables from the civilians they were “rescuing” and they could simply deny the claims saying the civilians were in shock, one such occasion was when team 22 was sent to rescue The White family. Upon entering the house two of the team members noticed an assortment of valuables and grabbed them when no one was looking, realizing this quarry was rich they got a little careless with their looting and Mr. White saw them steal. Not wanting to have to explain anything they gunned him down with their suppressed weaponry and only then noticed the woman and child nearby. They shot the woman quickly and then escorted the child back to the ship believing that during such and emotional time he would quickly forget what he saw. They were wrong, that child’s name was Murdoch White and from a very young age he hated the IF. At the end of the month they had managed to extract civilians back to Earth and with the new government so preoccupied with watching for an IF invasion they hadn't noticed their entire populace disappear. With the civilians safely back home the IF launched a full scale invasion knowing that civilian casualties would no longer be a problem. They managed to very quickly seize back control of the moon and today the moon riots are something that seem very far off but make no mistake, they happened and were incredibly brutal, multiple children witnessed their parents murdered before their very eyes. One of these orphaned children was named Max Graven, and today he is the supreme commander of the Interplanetary-Fleet.